explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Coil
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-180 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Bryan Fuller |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708932 |guests=Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman, Brooke Stephens as Naomi Wildman and Robin Stapler as ' Alixia' |previous_production=Concerning Flight |next_production=Message in a Bottle |episode=VGR S04E12 |airdate=17 December 1997 |previous_release=Concerning Flight |next_release=Waking Moments (Overall) The Magnificent Ferengi |story_date(s)=51449.2 (2374) |previous_story= Concerning Flight Waltz |next_story= The Magnificent Ferengi Message in a Bottle }} Summary Neelix is killed while participating in a survey mission of a protomatter nebula. Using a technique devised by Seven of Nine , however, the Doctor is able to revive Neelix after being dead for nearly 19 hours. Distressed that he had not perceived the afterlife while he was dead, Neelix begins to question his religious beliefs. With the aid of Chakotay, Neelix embarks on a spiritual vision quest, during which he confronts his dead sister, Alixia, who mocks him and then dies and crumbles into dust. He then finds himself on a slab, surrounded by visions of his shipmates, who tell him that life is irrelevant and that he knows what he has to do. Convinced that his existence is meaningless and that his life has no purpose, Neelix decides to commit suicide by transporting himself into the nebula. Despite the attempts of his shipmates, Neelix prepares to beam off until Ensign Samantha Wildman arrives to ask Neelix if he could console Naomi, who believes she saw a monster in the replicator and who will only allow Neelix to tuck her in. Realizing that he does, indeed, have purpose in his life, Neelix relents and heads for the Wildmans' quarters. Once there, Naomi, who had heard that Neelix was sick, wonders if a monster had got him. "Yes", Neelix replies, "But I chased him away." Errors and Explanations Nit Central # By BrianB on Sunday, July 11, 1999 - 1:12 am: According to Neelix, protomatter is the most sough after commodity & the best energy source in the quadrant. How convenient! In the Alpha quadrant, according to Saavik (ST3:TSFS), protomatter is a substance which every ethical scientist in the galaxy has deemed "danerously unpredictable". That didn't stop Chakotay, a scientist (deemed by Tuvok in Nemesis), from asking Neelix to join him & Paris on a protomatter gathering mission so Neelix could get killed by a protomatter discharge & prove Saavik correct. BrianA on Sunday, July 11, 1999 - 9:19 am: Maybe there are some advances in dealing with protomatter between STIII and this ep - I mean, about 80 years or so have passed. Sure, it's still dangerous but they can probably handle it better, albeit not perfectly. # BrianB on Sunday, July 11, 1999 - 1:12 am: Da Borg chick knows how to revive Neelix. Too bad she couldn't help the female ensign killed by alien scientists in Scientific Method. The ensign's injuries were too severe. # About Naomi Wildman. Presumably she was conceived prior to "Caretaker", stardate 48308. She was born in 2nd season's "Deadlock", stardate 49548, 1.2 television years later. A long gestation period, for sure. Now it's stardate 51449 or 1.9 tv years since "Deadlock". This Naomi appears to be 4- or 5-years old! Whew! BrianA on Sunday, July 11, 1999 - 9:19 am: Well, Naomi is half-alien and we don't what that species' growth rate is, nor its gestation period. Seniram 11:45, February 9, 2018 (UTC) SPOILER ALERT! In Fury, the standard Katarian gestion period is stated to be double that of a human, so a hybrid Katarian/human pregnancy would be about 1.2 years. # Towards the beginning of the episode, Chakotay mentions that Neelix has his hands full "this evening" but asks him to join him at 1400 hours which is 2pm, hardly evening. Prior to leaving, he helps put Naomi Wildman to bed. I suppose she might go to sleep at 1pm, but seems odd. Perhaps she has taken to sleeping during the afternoon? Category:Episodes Category:Voyager